


Snowed In

by thatskindaweird



Series: Johnlock Trope Challenge [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatskindaweird/pseuds/thatskindaweird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Johnlock Trope challenge, "Snowed In" entry. Goes with "Bet your tab" http://archiveofourown.org/works/1782493/chapters/3818407</p><p>http://johnlocktropechallenge.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowed In

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own the characters. Written to go with "Bet Your Tab". I am hoping to continue this story within the challenge or after it. I tried to make this a chapter but it wouldn't share correctly. You can read Bet Your Tab at http://archiveofourown.org/works/1782493/chapters/3818407

John woke up the next morning, the fact that the flat was about thirty degrees colder than normal distracting him from his pounding headache. He didn't exactly remember how he ended up drunk enough to feel like a uni student after a binge but he knew that something was wrong- There was no way Sherlock was suffering the coldness of the flat without feeling the need to make John fix it. 

It didn't take long for John to remember why Sherlock was probably no where near their home. He felt simultaneously guilty and sick, it was childish to accept a dare to be intimate with someone and he knew Sherlock was capable of deducing that John had ulterior motives last night. It was such a simple gesture, but as far as Sherlock went he might as well have walked up and kissed him in public. Kiss. Sherlock had kissed him. He groaned and tried not to think of anything in particular which had the side effect of him noticing how quiet it was. No cars, no people yelling as they walked by. The only thing he could hear is the faint crackling of a fire. 

Pulling his curtains back he saw nothing but white. This had to be the worst snow London had seen in a long time. If Sherlock was gone he wouldn’t be getting back any time soon. The furnace didn’t seem to be putting out any heat but the power was thankfully still on. He pulled on a few layers and started his way downstairs. As he rounded to the fireplace he stopped dead in his tracks, Sherlock was sitting in a chair by the warmth. “Why don’t you come sit by the fire? It’s supposedly romantic…” the tone was amused, though the usually intense baritone wavered slightly on the last word. John took the seat beside Sherlock and slightly closer to the fire, it may have been partially due to the embarrassment creeping back into his cheeks but this room seemed even warmer than the fire should have made it. They sat in silence for a long while. John’s mobile chimed.

I am not good at these things- SH

I didn’t even see you pull out your phone.-JW

You’re avoiding the subject. We are likely to be here for a few days. -SH

Do we even have enough food to last that long? I don’t want to eat one of your experiments -JW

Sherlock broke the silence “Mrs. Hudson brought us groceries last night, she also left a note. It seems she was going to stay somewhere else before the storm hit.” Before John could reply he added “I know Lestrade is the reason you...touched me...last night.” John tried to answer but he was cut off by Sherlock enveloping him into another kiss. He knew that he should resist it, especially since this wasn’t anything he had considered before last night. Well he hadn’t considered it with any seriousness. He had wondered if Sherlock Holmes even kissed people if it wasn’t for a case, if he did it as well as he did everything else. 

Apparently he did because, instead of doing the logical thing and running away into the snow, he was letting himself be explored by his flatmate. The hands on his sides and thighs were alternating between gently brushing and hovering. It was interesting- the way Sherlocks mouth was so sure of what he was doing but his hands were afraid to make any solid commitment. John reached up to reciprocate the touches, he wanted to feel all of Sherlock. Sherlock had other ideas, he grunted unhappily and pinned Johns hands down. His mouth moved to the older mans neck and up to his ear to whisper “I may or may not have accidentally mentioned to Lestrade that I had wondered if it was normal for me to feel what I assume to be jealously when women talked to you. I knew he would push you in the right direction. I also knew that if I made a move you wouldn’t accept it so it had to be your idea.”

John was almost upset that he was manipulated until he remembered he was supposed to be the guilty one. Sherlock moved to lay a blanket on the floor and tried to bring John down with him. John pulled away but returned a few minutes later. “We have to eat…” he said gesturing with his hands full of one of the suppers that was left for them. John eventually sided up to Sherlock, thinking about how it was metaphorical that they were as close to the fire as they could be without getting burned. Neither said anything to each other, they just lay together all night with Sherlock occasionally capturing John’s lips in his. John couldn’t see a downside to the storm if it meant he had a few more nights like this.


End file.
